The Fence Tape patent discloses a web material that deploys in the longitudinal direction, and when a force is applied, the material expands primarily in the width direction, but also has some expansion in the longitudinal direction. The Fence Tape patent recites a web material that, when expanded, comprises linear top and bottom strands and a plurality of cross members. The web material in its unexpanded state is cut in slits longitudinally in a specific pattern to enable this type of expansion.
The Expandable Web Application discloses two types of expandable web material having somewhat simpler and different slit cuts to enable a similar expansion to fence tape. One embodiment of the invention described therein comprises longitudinal strands, and another embodiment eliminates the longitudinal strands. FIG. 1 shows a portion of the unexpanded web material of the Expandable Web Application with a longitudinal strand on the bottom. FIG. 2 shows a portion of the web material after deployment and expansion. The Expandable Web Application deals primarily with a web material manufactured from paper, while the Fence Tape Patent deals primarily with a web material manufactured from a resinous or plastic material. However, these materials are interchangeable in both references. The advantage of using paper is for packaging material for shock absorption by folding several layers one on top of the other. FIG. 3 is an elevation view of the expanded material. It has a three-dimensional structure. When several layers lay upon one another, nooks and crannies interlock to form a spring-like structure capable of absorbing impact while creating substantial support. This material is as efficient as bubble wrap. However, the paper material can be supplied in an unexpanded state on a roll, and it occupies far less space than pre-expanded bubble wrap.
The Parent application discloses a device for deploying and expanding the unexpanded rolled material. That device is primarily intended for manual deployment of the web material having longitudinal strands. It may also be motorized. FIG. 4 shows manual expansion of the web material using the dispenser of the Parent application. That dispenser (hereinafter, the Original Dispenser) operates by passing the unexpanded web material between a pinch roller and toroidal guide roller. Pressure is applied to one side of the web material to hold it in place while a person pulls the opposite side of the web as shown. This device is large and bulky, and expansion is not as uniform as could be desired. It would be desirable to have a smaller device that tracks and expands the web material more uniformly, and would be easier to operate either in manual mode or with an electric motor and pinch rollers.